


When Did I Say Yes To Any of This?

by Boogismyrealnickname



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark, Depression, Heavy Angst, Set in underground, Some Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogismyrealnickname/pseuds/Boogismyrealnickname
Summary: You held the bottle of liquor in your hands, unable to tell if you had drank enough to poison yourself with it. In the long run, it didn’t matter all that much if you were killed by the drink or your tumble down the mountain, really. Throwing up until you died sounded a little too gnarly for your tastes though. Well, you guess smashing into a bunch of little bloody pieces of flesh wasn’t exactly dainty.Being consumed by your depression was what led you to this mountain. Not succeeding never crossed your mind. Now you were trapped underground with horrifying monsters and a death wish. It would of been perfect, if they would actually let you die.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. I'm out of my mind, but feel free to leave a message

You held the bottle of liquor in your hands, unable to tell if you had drank enough to poison yourself with it. In the long run, it didn’t matter all that much if you were killed by the drink or your tumble down the mountain, really. Throwing up until you died sounded a little too gnarly for your tastes though. Well, you guess smashing into a bunch of little bloody pieces of flesh wasn’t exactly dainty. 

Originally the plan was to go as high as possible, then jump. Though, your legs were tired, and your clumsy balance was making it clear that you weren’t going to make it to the top of the mountain. This was too much effort for being this drunk. Your head was now thinking of other ways to get this over with quickly, and crashing your car into a tree was probably the next best option. 

Stumbling your way back down the mountain, a giant hole catches your eye. What a lucky girl you were today. God must really be rooting for you. It seemed perfect really, as you hadn’t wasted a bunch of time climbing up here and you still got to die the way you wanted, for the most part. There would be no dramatic last sunset unfortunately, but you didn’t care about it as much as you had when you first made your plan. 

Looking down into the seemingly bottomless pit, you were a little terrified, but the alcohol smothered it well. Your left foot stepped forward hovering over the empty depth, and you had to close your eyes tight before your right foot would let go of the safety of the ground. Gravity pulled you down quick and easily.


	2. No, My Powers Can Only Be Used For Good

The only coherent thought that you could focus on was the harrowing sting in your left arm. It was too dark to see anything, and you quickly realized that you were squeezing your eyes shut. You tried to open them, but the pain in your arm was so striking that tears blinded you, forcing you to keep them closed. The ground was damp beneath you with what you assumed to be grass cushioning your back. Using your right hand, you felt the area around you. Well, maybe it was actually flowers. How had you survived a fall like that anyway? 

A harsh pressure began to push you down by the chest, and your working arm instinctively went to push the weights away. A smooth but thick rope seized the arm and pinned it above your head. 

“Are you stupid or something? I’m trying to heal you, if you couldn’t tell.” The high pitched voice startled you into complete stillness. Opening your eyes took plenty of effort, and all you could make out was the color of bright yellow. Making anything out was difficult because of the tears blurring your vision. What was clear is that a stranger was currently sitting on top of you. Logic screamed at you to get away, but that didn’t seem possible with your broken arm and his weight against you. 

“Who are you! Get off of me right now!” The plea had meant to be an aggressive warning; unfortunately the shaking of your voice betrayed how fearful you really were. The person on you didn’t say anything, but wrapped his smooth ropes around your broken arm, pulling it up off the ground, and a piercing scream shot out of you. 

“What the hell is wrong with you! Do you want to die? If you keep screaming Toriel is going to find us, and neither of us can deal with that right now.” Another scream fought it’s way out of your mouth, but was strangled down by biting your tongue as the tough ropes tightened. Agonizing, hot pain slid down your arm and into the rest of your body. Powering through felt shattering to your mental state the longer the heat stabbed. As you tasted blood coating your tongue, the burning stopped. In fact, all your pain was gone save for the dull throbbing of your tongue. Your eyes were finally free to open without the crippling pain, and you were shocked to see a yellow flower planted next to you in the ground, talking to you. 

“Wow, your really not making this easy. I don’t have enough energy to heal your tongue too, so you’ll just have to deal with it.” His face held an annoyed look, and what you could now identify as vines slid away from your arms. Taking in the flower, you thought that maybe you had lost too much blood and was currently hallucinating. 

Without thinking, you reached your hand out to touch him, to test if he was physically there. He jerked away from your touch and whipped a vine between the two of you. After a tense moment, the flower seemed to realize your actions as docile. You reached out to him again, slower this time, and he didn’t move away. The soft petals were clear evidence that he was real, or at least he was to you. 

“What are you?” fell from your lips, but you didn’t hear his answer over your own stunned gasp. You were touching him with the hand that only moments ago was attached to a bent and very broken arm. Looking at it now, only the dried blood was left of your wound. “What are you?!” Wonder filled with fear bled into your eyes as you stared your arm. You couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape to ease your overwhelming disbelief at your reality. 

“Howdy, I’m Flowey, the Flower, and we need to go before someone finds us here. If we survive long enough to find my safe place, I’ll answer some of your questions.” 

Flowey wrapped one of his vines around your palm, then pushed his main body into the ground quickly. It only took a moment before he popped up again, further down the long hall to your right. The idea was clear, and you went to follow him. As you walked with him, his body would pop up and down from the ground along with the vine you held in your hand when it couldn’t stretch any further. Covering each hall were varying puzzles of sorts. It seemed a bit funny until it was apparent they were very dangerous and would kill you violently if you failed. 

When you saw another monster hop in your way, Flowey quickly hid himself in the ground, leaving you alone with them. Your first instinct was to run, but from a objective stand point that seemed a bit stupid. A frog could describe them if it hadn’t had razor sharp teeth under it’s stomach and venomous spit. Would you have to fight this thing? 

Yes. It lunged at you, causing you to only barely dodge it. It didn’t stop what happened next, very unfortunately. As you stood trying to back away from the creature, your chest filled with a nauseating pressure. When it felt so bad you were going to throw up, a bright, small orange heart burst out of your chest. Instinctively, and very strangely, you knew what to do. As the frog monster shot a hoard of flies at you, your little heart listened to your pleas to dodge. 

It was your turn. It wasn’t clear whether you should fight back or not, but you didn’t. You just stood there, letting it try again. This seemed to surprise it a lot. 

When battling, the frog like creature sliced you with spikes that protruded out of it’s head. Getting the hang of having your soul ripped out of your body coupled with the pointy frog would of been a death sentence had flowey not decided to pop back up. He easily scared the frog off, which ticked you off a bit. 

“Why didn’t you stop it earlier?” Flowey looked like the answer was pretty obvious, but you still waited for him to answer. 

“I can’t scare them all off, so you need to know how to. The real question is why you didn’t fight.” Flowey shot you a annoyed look. You decided to ignore his question, and instead, walked forward. It was a little while before another monster showed up. 

“Eat your vegetables!” A rotten, black pepper with a twisted face, two twig legs, and horrid smell was throwing maggot covered food at you as his attack. It was manageable to dodge, until some of the maggots landed on you, causing you to completely lose focus in an attempt to brush them off. Thats when the vegetable monster overwhelmed you with a sea of bell pepper chunks. Flowey didn’t step in until you were almost completely beat up. Like a sixth sense, he could tell exactly how much more you could take until you would pass out. 

After stumbling around and barely escaping death multiple times with flowey, you found an area covered in leaves, and a sign telling you not to step on any of them. Skepticism was prominent in your mind when he told you to step on them anyway. Despite feeling like it was a really bad idea, you did as you were told. 

When your foot touched the leaves flowey shoved you hard. Desperately reaching for something to hold you up your hand grasped at the vine that had pushed you. It only held you for a second before it snapped and you were tumbling down another hole. 

A powerful jolt hit you as you collided hard with the ground. You only let yourself have a second to catch your breathe before you spun around where you were sure Flowey had fallen. Anger didn’t even begin to describe how you felt as you rose and stomped over to him. 

“What is wrong with-“ Before you could get anything else out, Flowey secured a vine around your mouth. The vicious urge to bite his vine fought with your common sense. Now that he had you down here, it would be easy for him to do anything he wanted- it was probably best you held back. 

“Gosh, can you be calm for even a minute? If I hadn’t done that you would of never jumped.” Flowey was quiet as he spoke. Your eyes scanned the dark room and you noticed a couple things. If you were loud, a monster could very easily find you down here, and cover up the hole above you. Since you had been pushed a ways from where the leaves had started, you figured it was safe enough if you could keep quiet. The small dust particles down here made it difficult to breathe, so it wouldn’t be safe to be down here for long. How would you get out now that you were both down here? 

“If I let your mouth go, are you gonna keep freaking out?” The question was a good one, and you thought about it for a minute. Flowey had been nothing but helpful to you so far. Even so, this had all the tell tale signs of a trick. Though if it was, having another monster find you down here wouldn’t help things. You shook your slightly. 

“Okay.” Flowey slowly removed his rope like vines away from your mouth, and you took the opportunity to talk. “Why are we here and how are we going to get out?” The questions came out in a harsh whisper. A small bit of pride went through you at how mean you sounded without being loud at all. 

“We are in a trap room. Monsters fall in here, and they usually don’t come out. But thanks to my vines I can cheat.” Flowey wiggled his vines for effect. You immediately looked around for dead monster bodies, but there were none here. 

“If monsters don’t ever get out, where are they now?” The question left a slight pit in your stomach, and it only grew when you saw Flowey’s face change from his normal judging eyes to a hallow stare. His body shuddered for a moment, then he looked to you, dead serious. 

“I promise, you don’t want to know.” He was silent for a minute and your compassion was strong enough to let him have it. Your eyes scanned the area again, but only saw dusty walls. With how distraught Flowey looked you decided he was right and dropped the subject. 

“What’s the plan then? I can’t stay in here for long or I won’t be able to breathe.” Flowey seemed to recover a bit with the change of subject and you felt a little relieved to move on from it as well. 

“You only have to stay here until it get’s a little darker, then the real challenge begins- Toriel.”


	3. If You Thought I knew What To Do, Then You're As Stupid As Me

The initial shock and alcohol buzz had completely wore off by the time flowey had come back. Your throat was hurting pretty bad at this point, no doubt from all the dust down here. If suffocating was how you died, you were going to be pissed when you got to hell. 

“Alright, I think just about everyone has gone home for the night. There might be a Froggit or two still roaming around, so hopefully your smart enough to avoid them. I know you haven’t been too keen on fighting, but it’s important that if you need to, you do.” Flowey stretched his vines to the top of the hole, and moved the leaves around. 

“I’m not a good fighter, and I don’t really care if they hit me.” You couldn’t help the nihilistic tone that seeped into your voice. Flowey looked at you skeptically. 

“Are you some kind of freak? Anyway, this isn’t just about you. If you die because your some kind of masochist, it will be bad for everyone. You absolutely can’t die.” Some of the leaves fell down into the hole, floating softly above and letting strips of light into the dark. 

Rolling your eyes was instinctual, and you faced away from Flowey. “Me dying isn’t going to effect anyone in the long run, don’t spout that ‘Everyone loves you’ bullshit.” Confusion flashed across his face. 

“What are you talking about? Do you have a fan club or something up above? I tried to start a fan club one time, but nobody wanted to join. Too bad for them.” You looked back to see a slightly disappointed Flowey. It shouldn’t of been funny, but a small chuckle escaped your chest. This only made Flowey scowl at you, and flick you in the shoulder with his vine. “I bet you don’t even have a motto for your fan club! Well guess what, mine is amazing and your not invited to hear it!” 

Giggles escaped without much resistance and the flower went into full tantrum mode. “Whatever! your just a loser egomaniac! I don’t even like -“ A loud crunch sounded from above. Both of you were instantly silent. With the noise you two were making, someone must of found you. The beating of your heart sounded like a drum as you both waited for whoever was above to make a move against you. 

Leaves tumbled down as the monster above walked around. Without realizing, you inched closer to Flowey. Sweat warmed your neck, and the dark felt more inviting than it did before, if only to slightly hide you from view. Silence washed over the area as the footsteps pounded away from the two of you. 

It was a couple of minutes before Flowey said anything, “That was stupid. Lets get moving in case he went off to find help.” There was a small bit of regret left in your stomach as the fear wore off. Even though he was annoyed, you felt as though that was a lighter moment than any of previous interactions you both have had. 

Despite not wanting to face any monsters that waited for you above, you let Flowey rap his vines around you, and he him-self shot into the ground. When he popped back up above you, the vines tied around your mid section pulled you up. Flowey looked a little strained from the action, but didn’t say anything about it when you were all the way up. You hadn’t noticed, but your hands were clenched tightly to his vines. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hold on so hard.” You felt slight irritation coming off of him, and snickered a bit. For some reason, Flowey being irritated was pretty fucking funny. Maybe it was the thought of him being angry as a flower. You took a second to look at him again. Yeah, it was definitely that. Flowey didn’t respond, instead he went to moving through the ground. “We don’t have all night, come on.” 

The underground at night felt cold, hard, and deadly. The uneasy feeling in your stomach built up far more than you were used to the longer you stayed out. Asking Flowey how much longer it was to Toriel’s house every time something made you jump was starting to piss him off. Staying quiet was always a big feat for you and being nervous didn’t really help. 

“Okay, we are about to walk up to Toriel’s house, so don’t make a sound. Do you remember what you need to do?” 

You wrung your hands out, and sucked in a deep breathe. “Yeah, I think I got this. But what do I do if your not there by the time I’m done?” Worried was an understatement when thinking about what could go wrong with this plan. 

“I’m gonna be there. Just don’t mess up.” Flowey locked eyes with you for a moment and you nodded sharply. Then he dipped into the ground, and you were left alone. 

Turning the next corner stood the beautifully ruined house Flowey was talking about. Dread was prominent in your stomach as you thought about exactly what he was doing. He would have to cause a sound loud enough to alert her for you to be able to get in. It felt simple, but you weren’t naive enough to believe that. 

When the striking sound of metal hitting metal sounded in the air, your feet took off. The stairs that led to the front door were far. It felt as if the air itself was against you as you ran, and adrenaline pumped through your veins. The longer the metal clanked together, the harder your legs pounded; you didn’t think it would be enough. You wouldn’t make it before she came outside, she was going to catch you. It’s all over, Flowey did this for nothing, oh god- 

Just as the front door raged open, your body slammed underneath the stairs. The Pounding of heavy feet shook the stairs above you. With how hard she strained each stair, it was a surprise she didn’t fall right on top of you. 

Three minutes was a good estimate for how long it took her to get to where you had been. Her slow pace was a miracle. Maybe if you ended up facing her, it wouldn’t be that bad. You could probably out-run her. The assumption gave you a little comfort. 

Once she was out of site, you darted from under the stairs, not unlike a cockroach. The breathe in your chest still hurt as you sucked it in, aiding in the fast patter of your feet up the stairs. Your head peered back as a shaky hand reached for the front door. Thankfully, Toriel still seemed to be gone. If you had any kind of luck, she would stay gone. 

The inside of the house was shockingly inviting. If you hadn’t already been exposed to the danger here, it might of been a nice place to have a snack, maybe rest for a minute. Your hands slightly shook as they ran through your hair. You needed to focus. From an objective point of view, what you had to do was really an in and out kind of deal. This calmed you a bit. 

There would be a heart locket and kitchen knife in the first room on the left side of the hall. When you asked Flowey how he knew it would be there, he was quick to brush it off, saying it didn’t matter. His defensive tone toward the question alone was enough to want to push it; maybe you would later. 

There was a cozy looking living room to your left, a homey hallway to your right, and the unnerving, harrowing basement that churned your stomach in front of you. 

A loud thump sounded outside and your legs scurried into the hall. The door was thankfully unlocked. An even louder thump sounded, and as you closed yourself in the room, the front door of the house burst open. Thinking quickly, you hid yourself under the small child’s bed. It was an obvious, and probably easily found hiding spot, but there was no where else that you would fit. 

And doing something was better than just standing there, right? 

Waiting for the heavy footsteps to find you was agonizing. The sound of her stomping was muffled by the bedroom door, so you couldn’t tell how close she was to the room. Five minutes passed: She was still walking around. Ten minutes had passed: There were still footsteps, but they sounded softer than before. After thirty minutes of waiting, the sound of Toriel’s footsteps halted. You hesitated for a few more minutes, then concluded that she was not going to find you. You crawled from under the bed, and looked around the room. 

It was a child’s room, you had guessed maybe a boys? Though, girl toys also littered the toy boxes. There was a dresser filled with clothes, but they were all different sizes and styles. What if there was more than one child who had been here? If Toriel caught you, would she kill you, or… Keep you here? The thought of being trapped made you twitchy and even more anxious to leave. You didn’t bother searching the rest of the room. 

Hopefully Flowey hadn’t been just waiting on you, because you had been in here a while. Without knowing where Toriel was, it was impossible to tell if it was safe to leave the room or not. Opening the door as quietly and carefully as possible, you let yourself have a sliver to look out of. 

Toriel sat in the cozy living room, reading in the big comfy chair. Her eyes had a red glint to them, and her claws were sharp knives. She looked a lot like a goat creature. If you didn’t know any better, you would say she was some kind of demon. 

Just staring at her wasn’t getting you anywhere. You stepped away from the door, and took a quick breath. Crawling on the floor might be your best bet of getting away unnoticed. 

Doing your best to be soundless, you slowly slipped out of the door way, and stood on the floor with your hands and knees, staying as low as possible. Without the pit in your stomach and the looming threat just a hundred feet away from you, crawling like this would of made you laugh. 

Slowly, you made your way across the cold hard wood floor. As you inched toward the basement, Toriel’s chair left your view. Her gaze was hooked to her book. 

When the stairs were finally close enough to touch, you mindfully stood, keeping from making any sound. Your feet started off steady, but an earsplitting sneeze jolted you up. Your head whipped back to see If you had been spotted, and let out a sigh of relief when you saw the room was still clear. 

Your feet started off again, moving down exactly three steps before a hot, blazing fire violently threw you to the bottom of the stairs. 

“You think you can just leave? Nobody leaves here child!” There was intense pain in your right side, and you couldn’t move your index finger on your right hand. There was a lame attempt made at getting up as Toriel’s loud steps approached. 

Why were you even trying to get up at this point? Isn’t this what you wanted, to die? All of these monsters wanting you dead, it must be a sign. 

“Come on now, your better than this.” Were you hallucinating? It felt as if someone had whispered in your ear. You looked to your left, but nobody was there. 

Toriel was above you now, her giant furry arm snatching you up by your left arm. She held you in the air as if you were a doll, dragging you up the stairs. You didn’t fight it. 

“If you wanna die so bad, don’t you think it should be your choice at least?” You thought about what the soft voice whispering to you said. Did you even care about that anymore? 

Toriel had you at the top of the stairs; if you pushed your feet against the stair, then you could launch yourself out of her grip. There was a chance you would hit your head on the concrete, and die anyway. But, if that was your choice, then… 

“Hurry, before she kills you!” The whispering was urgent. Thats all you wanted in the end, why does this stranger get to tell you no? No, she doesn’t. 

As the last step came, you ruthlessly kicked the top step, causing her grip on your arm to slip. You fell back, preparing for your head to slam into the floor. Instead, another ball of fire rushed at you, changing your directory and slamming your back into the wall instead. 

“Don’t disobey me child! My punishments are not light!” Another fireball was heading straight for your chest! Your feet only half way dodged the attack, leaving your already damaged arm burned. 

Toriel stood above you tall, and you felt the soul in your chest being pulled away from you. She was going to pull you into official battle, and there was no way you could fight her back. Fighting the pull, you ran away. 

The hall was long, and even longer with the hot balls of death being thrown at you. Toriel was enraged every time she missed. More than a few times, she didn’t: Welts were starting to cover your back, and your shirt was getting pretty bare. 

You were faster than her, which, if there weren’t a giant purple door stopping you, would of meant an escape. This time when she dragged you into battle, there was nowhere to run. 

Toriel slung fireball after fireball, burning you and steeling your breathe at the same time. At this rate, you would pass out before she killed you. Where was Flowey? If he didn’t show up, there wasn’t anything you could do. Even if you wanted to fight back, getting close enough to land a hit would fry you alive. 

“Momma?” What sounded like a child had spoken. It had come from your right side, and you spared a second to peek at it. Toriel was frozen, and gasped at the yellow flower next to you. 

It was Flowey, but his face had distorted into a goat creature, like Toriel’s. The resemblance was uncanny; was the face he wore her son? It was a speedy, cutting swipe to her leg with a thick, long vine, that slammed her to the ground with a thick thud. “Im so sorry…” Flowey’s face melted back into the face you recognized as true. His vines were wrapped all around the purple door, almost as if he had grown into it. Like a retractable cord, all of the vines holding on to the door let go. He used one of the now free vines to harshly grab your broken hand, and pulled you through the now open door.


	4. I'm Not Being Rude, You're Just Insignificant

You and Flowey were both breathing heavily. It was hard to see in front of you, but you guessed it was snow that covered the ground from how cold the air was. Flowey’s distressed eyes stared at you, and your own studied the snowy ground. 

Flowey didn’t say anything, but wrapped a vine around your wrist. The tight, heavy pressure of healing flooded you; Tearing away your eyes from the ground was too much of a struggle with the leftover doom hanging on your shoulders. Flexing your fingers proved they all worked perfectly again. Your healer cleared his throat, or whatever flowers have to breathe. 

“I can’t go with you to snowdin. I didn’t want you to freak out, but I have a enemy here that’s not exactly easy to beat. Until you at least get to hotland, you have to survive on your own.” He waited a moment for you to respond, and when you didn’t, huffed a rough breathe of air. “I don’t know why you won’t fight, but it’s obviously a big freaking problem. You have to get over it, because here, it’s kill or be killed.” The fluffy, white piles on the floor reminded you of heaps of dandruff. How gross. 

There was no response from you and Flowey let out a frustrated groan. “Your such a crybaby.” What, why did he think… Cold strips of tears trailed down your cheeks, with soft hiccups escaping from you. The intense strain of your current reality must of finally started to register. It took you a moment to recognize the state of your body, which was a trembling, crying, dirty mess. Fatigue was also along for the ride, as you wrestled with your body to stay standing up straight. 

Flowey was sympathetic to your mental malfunction and gave you a small pat with his vine on your shoulder. 

“It’s hard down here, I know. But, I think you can do it. I have this phone you can use to call me If you really need to. It only has half a charge though, so don’t be all clingy with it. Also, leave some charge to tell me when your out of Snowdin.” One of his vines held out a small flip phone. You felt your hope increase a bit. 

“Thanks Flowey. I really do appreciate you helping me.” Your hand reached for the phone, and stayed there. You closed your eyes, and focused on the strange rope like vine in your hand. If you pretended, it almost felt like a hug. When was the last time you had a hug? Flowey wrapped his vine a little tighter around you for a little bit of time, then broke the connection between the two of you himself. 

“I can feel this emotion in you- Like you are fighting your self. I don’t know how to explain it right, but I think I understand it. I, um, I had a friend that was the same way.” He held a strained smile at you, then a sudden and thick depression twisted Flowey’s face into a dull stare. “Just, don’t give up. If not for your own life, then for everyone else’s” 

“Ok.” You weren’t really sure why you agreed. The all consuming want to die was why you were down here in the first place. Why, out of everyone who could change your mind, even just a little bit, was it this flower? You hadn’t even known him a full day. 

“I’ll see you in Hotland.” Without any other goodbyes, Flowey was gone. It left a small hole in your heart. 

What did you do now? An eternity of snow and trees stretched in-front of you. How long would it take before you found somewhere you could get warm? Dread started to fill you up; you decided to start walking before you laid down in the snow and let It eat you. 

Something about this place made you a bit paranoid. Where you alone? The crunch of the snow sent nerves shooting through you. If someone was following you, there wouldn’t be anyway to tell with the lack of vision and your own crunching silencing them. The last thing you needed was for a monster to hear you out here all by yourself. 

A branched snapped behind you, wringing out a scared yelp. Your head whipped around, scanning the area for the source, but only found the broken stick behind you. The best thing you could do was move forward. Thats what you told yourself as you approached a small, gated off bridge. 

“D O N ’T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L?” 

Oh, Jesus. Whoever was directly behind you sounded horrifying, and you couldn’t help but let out a few panicked breathes. After a few seconds of standing there, you peeked behind you. A terror filled image assaulted your vision- A skeleton, a real life, actual skeleton was waiting for you to turn around. His eyes were the blackest you had ever seen, he had teeth razor blades in his mouth, with a shinny gold tooth that stood out, and a boney hand that stretched out for you to shake. 

If you shook his hand, what would he do? Sure, monsters so far had only fought you, but since he didn’t want to fight, maybe he was nice, like Flowey… No, you couldn’t handle any more today if you were wrong. Without looking back, your feet took off, racing through the crunchy, icy snow. 

“Hey, come on, whats got ya so scared sugar face?” When did he get in front of you?! Your feet jumped back in a poor attempt at dodging, losing your balance. Scrambling around in the snow was pathetically ineffective as he loomed over you with his deadly smile. Damn… you had just escaped Toriel too. Fear was obvious in your features. 

The creature raised his hand up in the air, for what you thought was an attack. It felt like he had just pulled you into battle, with the way your soul was being bombarded with wight, but something was different. Instead of him launching his weapons at you, your soul followed his hand. Wait, It was your whole body following him! 

With what seemed like an effortless slash, your body flung through the air. Your hands braced for impact while you squeezed your eyes tight, but the ground never hit. Letting your eyes slowly open, a squeak of fear chirped from you; this situation wasn’t what you expected. As the monster walked, your body followed him, like a ballon. 

Where was he taking you? Looking ahead, snow still clouded your vision, but you could make out a stand post of some kind. This was bad. When he got you where ever he was going, the chance of getting away would decrease dramatically. How can you fight this? 

Wiggling your limbs around did nothing but make the thing holding you laugh. Kicking toward him only put your body further away, in some odd distortion of physics. What could you do? A sudden urge to scream filled you up the closer you got to the station, and you decided that if more monsters showed up, it might be in your favor. The monsters before avoided each other, for the most part…. Maybe this guy would run if more came. And, you would much rather fight him in the open. 

“Quit moving your soul like that doll-“ 

“AGHHHHHH!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO!” With the warrior cry that erupted out of you, it felt as if your soul had burst at the same time. This took him off guard, and your body tumbled to the ground. He seemed to be in a confused stupor, giving you the opportunity to let your legs take off. Ha! You did it, you got away from the bastard! 

The pure excitement of getting away from somebody without the help of Flowey felt amazing and terrifying! Adrenaline kept you running, and running, and- “Ahhhuuuhhh!” Intense, red hot pain shot into your left thigh. A thin white bone stuck out of it. Blood gushed quickly from your wound, and ran down your calf. The sight of the bone ripping into your skin and the nauseating amount of pain made you gag. Hands that you momentary forgot were your own reached for the bone. Letting yourself half fall, half lay on the ground, you could tell something was wrong. How did your bone break like this? 

Freezing snow covered your feet, and your lower body pulsed with pain. With your bone like this, you expected it to not able to move at all, like your broken finger, and arm did before Flowey fixed it. Your hands wrapped around the hurt thigh, and you attempted to pick it up. This only moved the bone, tearing more of your squishy flesh open. Deep, sticky red blood sputtered out, and the contents of your stomach forced a violent gag. The sound of crunching snow approached as you dry heaved, not having much to throw up. 

“DISAPPOINTING, I EXPECTED MORE OF A FIGHT OUT OF A HUMAN. SANS! COME HERE SO YOU CAN CARRY IT TO THE SHED. “

An ear damaging voice pierced your ears. Ohhhhh, fuck. A sound between a cry and a laugh tumbled into the air as another, more tall, strikingly sharp skeleton was holding several bones with sharpened tips. The bone lodged in your leg wasn’t yours, but his. His bone was in you. Another creature’s bone was in you right now. 

“Coming Boss. Doesn’t look like it’ll be that hard to get em there.” The first skeleton made his way to you. You only sat there, useless and helpless. His face was right up against yours, and you could feel the out of place breath on your neck. The endless black in his eyes were now replaced with deep rose red pupils. If you ever saw Flowey again, you would ask him what that meant. 

“Don’t fight this time, doll. You’ll regret it, more than ya already do.” His right eye winked at you, and his arms shoved themselves under your body. As he picked you up, you could feel warmth radiating from his body. It sent disgust down your back and you leaned away as much as someone could when being held. As he brought your body up off the ground, your thigh shot ravaging pain everywhere, and you bit your tongue hard to keep the scream in your throat. 

“Hey, you got the right idea Sugar. Keeping doing that and well be peachy.” The monster winked at you again. You wanted to cry. 

“COME ON SANS, I DON’T HAVE ALL NIGHT!” The thing holding you started to walk toward the other, “Sorry Boss, was just making sure this human here knew their place.” 

“THEY WILL FIGURE IT OUT, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.” His eyes glared at you; the action frightened you enough to not respond. This satisfied him after a moment, and he looked ahead. 

Neither of them said anything else on the walk. They weren’t worried about being found, you guessed, since the tall creature was practically an air horn. 

Houses, work stations, and death trap puzzles littered the snowy terrain. Unlike the Ruins you and Flowey crossed, there wasn’t any lingering monsters. If you had seen the town without these bone men, you might of assumed it was abandoned. 

“WHEN YOU GET TO THE SHED, USE THE HOSE ON IT. IT SPAT ALL OVER ITSELF, WHICH MUST MAKE IT ONE OF THE STUPID ONES. SUCH A SHAME, I WANTED TO TRY TO TEACH THE THING HOW TO SOLVE PUZZLES.” 

They were going to clean you with a hose, like a animal. “Don’t be so down Boss, maybe it’s just a off day for them.” He looked down at you, and shrugged. 

“I HIGHLY DOUBT IT. GET TO IT SANS. I AM STILL ON PATROLS FOR THE NIGHT; I DON’T WANT TO COME BACK TO YOU BEING USELESS.” The confidently sharp skeleton left, and the short one kept walking. You both arrived to the only two story house you had seen in the town. Next to it, there was a small shed, with a crooked, but chained door. It would work well to keep you in, but staying warm would be impossible. 

This short skeleton was named Sans, if you were going by what the loud terrifier had addressed him as. Could you call him that? Even if let you, it didn’t seem fitting- he was too inhumane looking to have a name like Sans. 

“Alright, this is the fun part. You’re gonna take all of your clothes off, and I’m gonna spray all the shit off ya with this hose. I would let you in the house, but Papyrus would lose his shit.” Your eyes went wide at him. 

“I-I can’t. The b-bone is still stu-uck,” You took a deep breathe, pulling the words out of your head was really difficult. You continued the best you could. “I’ll, I-i’ll die, from the c-cold. Frost-bit- uahhh- frost-bite”

Sans took a moment to look you over. Your shirt was already torn from burns, small cuts littered your skin, blood covered the whole of your left leg, and your shoes were soaked in puke snow. 

“Yeah, we need to pull that out.” Sans dumped you on the ground, tearing more of your skin around the bone; you tried to pretend like the blood wasn’t really real. It wasn’t very effective. Looking up at him, and his monster form, a question popped in your head. Did he know when he pulled the bone out, you would lose too much blood to stay alive? A small, quiet laugh chirped at him when you though of what might kill you first, the frostbite, the infection, or the blood loss? You struggled to say it wouldn’t work, but your tongue wouldn’t even move at this point. 

“Before I do, you’re uh, really gonna want to eat this. Trust me.” Sans flashed his smile wide at you, and pulled out a hot dog from his pocket. You didn’t feel hungry at all, and eating this wasn’t going to help the puke situation much. Even so, there was no protest. 

He reached his hand out with the hotdog, and your numb hand took it. Your stomach churned when you brought it up to your nose to smell. You thought about what this monster would do if you threw it back at him? Would he just kill you on the spot? That might be better than whatever he had planned, but you resisted. Making it any harder on yourself was stupid, no matter the possibility of release. 

Opening your mouth was difficult, since the cold had all but left you immobile. How he expected you to even be able to stand for taking off your clothes was insane. The muscles in your mouth resisted as you took the first bite off the cold, and probably really dirty hotdog. 

The pressure in your chest that comes with any tampering of a soul leaned on you. What had you just eaten? Strangely, it didn’t feel as if you were being attacked, but being healed, like Flowey had done. All of your muscles were a little less tense instantly after eating it too. This time, your eyes were focused as the magic happened, and seeing your skin heal rapidly reminded you of a sci-fi scene in a movie. The wound, now mostly healed, glowed a bit before the light faded. 

“Woah, What was th- Aggghhhhaahhh! Oh fuck!” Sans had taken your moment of shock to snatch the bone out of your leg. Reaching where the weapon had been, you clamp your hands over the bloody, gaping wound. The hole where blood leaked was small enough now that you probably wouldn’t bleed out in any timely manner, unfortunately. 

“Humans are weak as fuck, eh. I actually agree with Papyrus for once. Come on girly, if you are good and strip so we can get this over with, I’ll let you have another hotdog.” His gapping holes that stared at you winked. 

Without responding, you struggled for a minute to stand, before he pulled you up. A silent thanks fell from your mouth. From his facial expression, you could tell he heard it, and you immediately regretted saying anything. 

You started to take your already bare shirt off. If he only wanted to rinse you off, you could probably get by without taking your undergarments off. When you took off your jeans, and he stood there still waiting, a sick feeling formed in your stomach. Along with the goosebumps and red tint to your extremities, it did a good job of making you fidgety. 

“What the fuck are you waiting for? I ain’t standin’ out here all night cause your shy.” Yeah, he was definitely gonna make you take them off. If you begged, would it matter to him? It was worth a shot. 

“Please, just, let me keep them. I don’t- I can’t…” a unexpected sob shook you. You didn’t have the energy to fight it, and covered your face with your hands. This was excruciatingly humiliating, and the amount of stress was too much to bear. The skeleton let you cry until you were calm enough to stop breathing funny. 

“Fine, you can keep em on. Pretty fucking gross though, toots.” An extremely ice cold sprout of water shot at you, stopping your crying all together. Rather than crying, you were now hyperventilating as he sprayed you up and down. You tried your best to be grateful he stayed away from your hair. 

“Alright, that should be enough for tonight. Let get you set up for the night, come on.” He picked up the discarded shirt and pants, then handed you another hotdog from his pocket. 

“Also, you tell Papyrus I let you have this, Y O U ‘L L W I S H I ‘D K I L L E D Y O U.” 

You already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be adding more tags as I go, Just know that the plan is to get into some more serious areas regarding mature content. Not so much sex, just mature in general.

**Author's Note:**

> My Plan is to update this every week, maybe more if I feel like it. Feel free to give constructive criticism in the comments or write if you want more. Thanks.


End file.
